Tex/Bio
Some time before the events of Red vs. Blue, Tex was part of an experimental program that implanted artificial intelligence (AI) constructs into the suits of soldiers to enhance military performance. Other known members of this unit are Wyoming, Washington, and York. According to Tex, everyone in the unit was codenamed after one of the 49 then-remaining US states (Florida no longer exists). Her Freelancer code name is Texas (although stating it was Nevada in a sarcastic response to a stupid question ).1 She is also Church's ex-girlfriend, and were close to being married once, but Tex's unfaithfulness and overall attitude ruined that. It is also apparent that she has known Church since at least high school. In her missions, she uses a voice distorter to make her voice sound like a man's. She was secretly at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and planted a transmitter to the Mother of Inventions MAC cannon, destroying the Oil Rig. In the episode Captive Audience, she appears as the new recruit of the Project Freelancer, knocking down Agents Wyoming, York and Maine in a training match. The next episode, Introductions, continues the training simulation. Tex easily defeats York, Maine and Wyoming due to their lack of teamwork in the gravity staff and hand-to-hand combat portions. Rounds 3 through 9 consisted of training using lock-down paint. However in the 9th Round Maine and Wyoming begin to use live rounds instead of the lock-down paint. York tries to help Tex but she berates him for abandoning his team. Eventually Wyoming lands a shot on Tex's shoulder causing it to short out and her not being able to use it. However she still is able to best Wyoming and Maine. Maine is not fully disabled by the lock-down paint and fruitlessly attempts to attack Tex, only to be fired on with more lock-down paint. Before his armor hardened completely, Maine managed to throw a live grenade at Tex. Tex effortlessly dodges it and the grenade lands next to a dazed York. She attempts to save York by hitting him with enough lock-down paint to quickly harden his armor and protect him from the explosion. When the Agents who were watching come down with medics to help York, three black-uniformed men try and help Tex who snaps at them not to touch her and pushes them away. Carolina, watching her, notices her arm spark again and notes this as interesting. She is secretly sent by the Director on the mission to capture the Sarcophogus, where she was planting a transmitter for the Mother of Invention's Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Carolina, York, and Washington see this and Carolina confronts her and realizes that she was also the one who destroyed the oil rig. Before anything happens between the two the team is surrounded by dozens of soldiers. The transmitter activates and the Mother of Invention destroys the building. Tex excapes using a jetpack and aids in getting the Sarcophogus onto a Pelican. Once it's secure, she jumps out to continue her mission. She is later seen requesting for F.I.L.S.S. to drop a pod. F.I.L.S.S. won't as a safety protocole but is forced to by the Director. Its revealed that the contents were a motorbike and Rocket Launcher and Tex drives through a window onto the highway with these only to be pursued by two Insurrectionist Warthogs. She destroys these Warthogs with her Rocket Launcher while still on the motorcycle. She then sees a Hornet attacking Team A and goes on a ramp sending her in the air, and destroys one of the two Hornets attacking them. She is seen again chasing after the remaining Hornet, with a soldier carrying the briefcase, with Team A. Carolina tells York she cannot get it first and the two race. Tex tells Carolina to fall back but she refuses. Tex then throws her motorcycle at the Hornet destroying it but the soldier flies away on his jetpack. Tex is later there when Carolina sees the briefcase in front of her. Tex takes it, contacts command, tells Carolina better luck next time, and jumps off the highway. After the mission, Tex was appointed as No. 1 on the Freelancer leaderboard. Tex first appears in Church's flashback about how she killed all of the Blues on Sidewinder (except for him). When she appears at Blue Base, she terrifies Tucker and Caboose, while using the latter as a target. During her assault on Red Base, she sticks a plasma grenade to Donut, and manages to knock out Grif (While Simmons faints), but is cornered by Sarge and Lopez, the former uses the butt of his shotgun to knock her out, thus damaging her voice distorter. The Reds are very surprised to find out they were almost defeated by a girl. Church's ghost and the other two Blues, Tucker and Caboose, are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. As she repairs Sheila to attack the Reds, Church and the other Blues make a plan to keep her there to remove the AI from her, but when she completes the repairs and begins her attack. It isn't long, however, before she is killed by the Red Team rookie, Donut, who threw a plasma grenade a quarterway across the canyon in revenge for her previously injuring him. Before she dies, she tells Church the AI is gone. __TOC__ Category:Bios